


Come What May

by Yieweth



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yieweth/pseuds/Yieweth
Summary: Dagonet didn't deserve to die the way he did. If his death was unavoidable, at least he deserved some happiness no matter how brief. A King Arthur oneshot. Dagonet/OFC.
Relationships: Dagonet (King Arthur 2004)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please excuse my grammar. Would love some feedback.

Come What May

The first time our eyes met, was the day he first set his feet on the shores of Britain. He was the tall one. I knew nothing about the trials he, and his brothers-in-arms, were about to face, but it was clear that he was troubled. There was something in his eyes that told me he was broken. His eyes had witnessed something that had broken his soul. His eyes were haunting, and he was unable to hide it.  
As the years passed, I took up a job at the tavern where he, and his brothers-in-arms, spent their time when they weren’t training. I watched him when I knew he wasn’t looking and I found my insides twisting like they had been set ablaze by Greek fire, but not in a painful way. He was nothing like the rest of his brothers. He was the quiet one, even if he was more outspoken than the scout.

I started having dreams about him. He haunted me both in my dreams and when I was awake. I longed to feel his touch. Every day that passed, every waken moment, I found myself fall deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit. I felt as if I was floating on clouds high up in the sky, when in reality I was ankle-deep in mud and dirt, trying to find away to survive.

The Saxons came and the Wall was threatened by their arrival. Arthur and his knights were given new orders and they went patrolling more frequently. I missed him every time he was away.  
The first time I ever spoke to him, was after they returned from one of Rome’s missions. I greeted him and presented him with a bowl of water and a clean cloth to wash with. He was confused at first, but the loud one, Bors, had nudged him with his shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of the trance he had seeped into when I appeared in front of him.

I stood in front of him and felt small. He towered above me; the top of my head barely reached his chin. I stood there patiently as he washed and when he finished, I gave him a small smile. My smile grew as he whispered a small “thank you”. I grew nervous and turned and scurried off. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him staring at me as I retreated.

He was the first to speak. He approached me the very same evening. He stood a few feet away from me when he spoke. I felt as if he was trying to make himself smaller by lowering his head a little and I smiled. He thanked me for the water and cloth I had brought him. His voice was like water to my Greek fire, the more he spoke, the more I felt myself falling and the fire burning. I closed the distance between us and placed a nervous hand on his arm. He smiled back at me.

He came to my chamber late that night. I heard him walk back and forth by my door for several minutes before he knocked. His knuckles softly connected with the heavy wooden door and he knocked three times. He entered. I was standing by the fireplace with my back to the door. For some reason I knew it was him. He closed the door behind him and pushed the lock in place before taking two nervous steps closer to where I was standing. I closed my eyes and waited. I wanted him to make the first move; I wanted him to be in charge. 

He slowly moved closer and didn’t stop until he was right behind me, so close I could feel his breath at the back of my neck. He reached out and placed a hand on each of my arms, just below my shoulders. I drew a deep breath and took a step back. My back collided with his chest and I leaned against him. His arms slowly slid down along my arms and his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands found his and out fingers entwined. He whispered in my ear and I couldn’t help but shiver.

We stood, wrapped, in each others arms for what seemed like eternity before he made me turn around. His hands slowly trailed up my arms to my shoulders and the sides of my face. He was nervous, and hesitated, but I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He took a deep breath, but when I pulled back, he gripped my cheeks tightly and pulled me to him. His lips were soft and rough at the same time. My body melted against his as he pulled me flush against him. His fingers found the ties to my nightdress and gave them a small tug before pushing the nightdress off my shoulders. I let it drop to the floor. I felt warm as I felt the heat from his gaze as he looked me over. I reached out and with nervous fingers, I managed to unlace his tunic as he fumbled with his belt and tossed it aside. I gave him a small kiss before he pulled away and tugged his tunic over his head, his belt and pants followed. 

I couldn't help but stare. His clothes had been hiding a strong and toned body. My fingers automatically started tracing the scars that were scattered across his body. I felt like crying as I counted the scars in my mind. My gaze stopped at a huge scar that ran across his stomach. I reached out and let my fingertips trace it. His stomach clenched under my tough and he held his breath. He waited patiently as I let my fingers explore him. I met his eyes as my fingertips started traveling downwards. I swallowed, suddenly realizing we were both naked. 

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me as his lips captured mine again. His tongue made it's way past my lips and met mine. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his arms wrap around me, and he pulled my naked form against his own. He tightened his grip around me and carried me over to my bed, gently laying me down. I stared up at him as he knelt on the bed between my legs. He leaned down over me and started trailing small kisses along my stomach to the underside of my breasts. I whimpered and arched against him as I felt his breath against my breasts. His lips kissed one nipple, then the other. As he positioned himself over me, he locked eyes with me and I locked my legs around his lips. I shivered as I felt his member brush against me. I was ready for him. 

He entered me, painfully slow. The way he moved cause me to feel things I had never felt before. He didn’t utter a single word as his hips thrust against mine, but he didn’t have to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. His weight heavy upon my smaller form, but I needed to feel him. I needed to feel all of him. I dragged my fingernails along his back and whimpered into his ear. His pace quickened and his thrusts became fore desperate. He kept his weight resting on one elbow as he let his other hand travel up and down along my side and hip. When he reached my breast I arched my back against him. He wrapped his hand around my breast and gave it a squeeze. Moans escaped my lips and I pleaded for him to fuck me harder. 

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting hard back into me. My wet cave clamped down on him and gripped him like there would be no tomorrow. I cried his name and his pace and thrusts grew harder and faster. I was his to take. His face buried at the crook of my neck and he nipped at my skin. That’s when he whispered for me to let go, and I did. I saw colors and my body bucked. He thrust roughly into me a few more times before his entire body shook and I felt his seed sprout inside of me. 

Arthur and his knights had one final mission to complete before being released from Rome’s clutches. The mission was a death sentence. His last words to me was that everything would be alright. He left me with his seed growing inside of me. When the knights returned to the Wall, they carried the body of my lover, my mate. I never shed a tear.

The burial took place in the afternoon, just as the sun was about to set. I stood rigid with my hand placed on my stomach as the Commander spoke a few words of honor against the man I had fallen in love with. My lover had left his legacy behind, his seed growing inside me, but also a boy he had rescued. I already saw the boy as my own. My lover would have wanted that. As the Commander spoke his last words, a strong wind surrounded us and I knew my lover was at peace. I left the grave with my son's hand in mine, and a smile on my face. 

Everything would be alright.


End file.
